onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Loguetown
Loguetown is a city on the Polestar Islands in East Blue, with the city covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. Almost all ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Commodore Smoker first appeared here and has since then become a major character. Gol D. Roger was born and executed in this town and the location where he was executed has become a popular tourist spot. Meaning of "Loguetown" Gol D. Roger was born on this island. Later, he turned himself in to the Marines, and was executed here on the platform in the town square. Its name is derived from prologue and the epilogue, the parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story without being directly attached to the plot. Oda took the roots of both and created "Logue"town. This city is also known as . Location and Climate Loguetown is situated just north of the Calm Belt and east by north-east of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore, many East Blue pirates stop here to gather supplies. Since Smoker became the captain of the local Marine Base, many pirates were caught before reaching the Grand Line. Weather and Climate Normal weather is bright and sunny, occasionally partly cloudy. While the Straw Hat Pirates were in Loguetown a major storm, unlike any other known weather event, occurred right around the area. Major Locations Execution Platform The Execution Platform where Pirate King Gol D. Roger was killed is found in the center of town. When the Straw Hat Pirates stopped here, Luffy was very adamant about seeing this. It was later destroyed by lightning. First appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 48. Loguetown Marine Base It is a standard Marine base, led by Captain Smoker, who has a reputation for not letting any pirates escape. This record was lost when Luffy and his crew escaped and Buggy's Crew followed to chase them. First appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 48. Sword Shop Owned as a family business by Ippon-Matsu, Zoro stopped here to get new swords after Mihawk broke his two normal swords at the Baratie. Here with Tashigi, Zoro found one named sword said to be cursed, and after a quick test decided to use it. Ippon-Matsu was amazed at his swordsmanship and the risk he took during the test and gave him a family heirloom, another named sword, which was later destroyed at Enies Lobby, and the other sword that Zoro picked out free of charge. First appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 49. Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger Bar is a bar located in Loguetown. This bar used to be the most popular bar in town, in which many pirates used to gather. But since the execution of Gol D. Roger, only Marines come to this bar, until Luffy entered the bar by coincidence. Also by coincidence, Luffy appears to be sitting in the exact same seat at the bar table as Gol D. Roger as seen in the flashback to when Gol D. Roger is speaking with Raoul, the man who oversees the bar. The bar appears only in the anime. First appearance: Episode 48. Citizens References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:East Blue Locations